Internal Sonata
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Aquella noche, Francis Bonnefoy decidió por fin terminar con su eterna soledad y arrastró consigo a Arthur Kirkland hacia las profundidades de Londres. Allí, en la oscuridad de los túneles, le dio la bienvenida al submundo de las tinieblas. [Universo Alterno. Vampiros]
1. La alegría de morir

Escrito para el evento **FrUk** de la _Entente Cordiale 2015_ en la comunidad de Livejournal **Fruk-me-bastard.**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers es una obra de Himaruya Hidekaz, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Prompt utilizado:** Vampiros

Muchas gracias a mi beta, Suzume Mizuno, por corregir la historia ~

* * *

**Londres, 1920**

Los colmillos perforaron la piel y la carne del brazo y Francis empezó a succionar la sangre que manó como si no se hubiera alimentado en meses. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que el corazón dejara de latir. Inmovilizó todavía más al histérico humano contra el suelo hasta que notó el descenso del pulso. Entonces se obligó, no sin esfuerzo, a separarse de su presa. Se relamió los labios sintiendo el gruñido de la sed que le trepaba por la garganta y acomodó el frágil cuerpecito del joven en su regazo.

Su futuro neófito le miró con ojos vidriosos mientras boqueaba por un aire que ya no le llegaría a los pulmones. Francis se inclinó sobre él y le besó la frente antes de morderse su propia muñeca y apretar la herida abierta contra los labios del humano, apenas ya consciente. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que la sangre le recorriera la garganta y rezó a un dios que condenaba la existencia de criaturas como él, para suplicar que por una vez se le concediera un favor. Durante un largo minuto, sintió que el mundo dejaba de girar alrededor del sol.

—Por favor, no te mueras —murmuró—, no te mueras, necesito que esto funcione. Te necesito.

De pronto el humano le clavó la fila superior de dientes, tan fuerte que el vampiro pensó que le arrancaría la mano. Haciendo alarde de gran parte de su autocontrol para no destrozarle, Francis lo separó de sí y volvió a aprisionarlo contra el suelo. Esa vez, el humano se revolvió más violento.

Y rugió:

—¡QUIERO MÁS, DAME MÁS!

—Tranquilo, pronto —contestó Francis.

—¡TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA, TE DESTRIPARÉ, JODER!

Gritó de dolor cuando su corazón se paró del todo y su cuerpo comenzó a renacer a la nueva vida. Francis sujetó sus brazos y sus piernas y soportó las convulsiones y los bramidos.

Estaban a cinco metros bajo tierra, en los túneles de las alcantarillas inferiores de Londres, pero aún así sintió miedo al pensar que alguien podría oírle. Sin embargo, los aullidos desesperados y los espasmos doloridos del joven remitieron de forma gradual hasta que se convirtieron en gañidos inofensivos. También dejó de intentar patalear y, al final, Francis aflojó un poco la presa, aunque no se quitó de encima. Con cuidado deslizó los dedos por la boca de su neófito y la abrió. Débil por la transformación, este no hizo mucho por impedírselo salvo emitir un gruñido de advertencia y contempló, cansado, la expresión fascinada de su creador mientras le examinaba los colmillos.

—Son tan pequeños... —La voz de Francis sonó tenue y maravillada—. Y tu piel todavía está tan tibia, pero tus ojos... Tus ojos ya son tan brillantes y tan hermosos... Podría mirarte durante años.

Las palabras hicieron gruñir de nuevo al joven vampiro, que otra vez intentó revolverse. Francis siseó suave para calmarlo y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos.

—Tranquilo, mi niño, tranquilo. Tienes sed, estás enfadado y no sabes qué te está pasando, lo entiendo. Pasará pronto, todo esto... pasará pronto.

La herida de su muñeca no se había cerrado del todo, se necesitaba mucha sangre interna para la regeneración casi instantánea, de modo que sólo tuvo que ofrecerle el brazo para que hincara sus nuevos colmillos y bebiera un poco más.

—Eso es, muy bien —Animó Francis, deleitándose con la expresión de gusto y placer que el neófito mostraba al paladear su sangre.

Durante un año sólo podría alimentarle así, porque no tendría suficiente autocontrol como para dejarle cazar humanos por su cuenta. Era una medida de seguridad obligada. Mientras durase su tutela de ciento cincuenta años, Francis sería responsable de las acciones de su «chiquillo» y pagaría por cualquier error que él cometiera. No era que hubieran demasiadas reglas, pero mantener el secreto de la existencia de los vampiros era la más importante, junto con la lealtad al creador si se había sido convertido.

Francis apartó al joven de su brazo. El neófito abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si no se terminara de acostumbrarse a esos dientes demasiado largos. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda: lo que recordaba como un túnel oscuro ahora era un pasadizo en penumbra. Al inspirar pudo reconocer el olor de una rata que correteaba por encima de sus cabezas. También escuchó sus pasitos sobre las cañerías de metal. Eso le asustó y desvió la vista hacia arriba, hacia Francis, que le miraba con unos pacientes ojos azules tan luminosos y claros como el cielo de verano. Se fijó en sus pestañas rubias, espesas y tupidas, en los mechones de pelo, también rubios, que enmarcaban su rostro blanquecino, en los más ínfimos detalles de sus rasgos como la forma perfectamente moldeada de la nariz, el leve rastro de barba que coloreaba su quijada, las gotas de sangre que todavía pintaban sus labios rosados.

Deseó poder lamer esas gotas y ahogó un gimoteo.

—¿Qué me has hecho? —preguntó.

Francis curvó una sonrisa y le mostró sus colmillos, mucho más pronunciados y grandes que los de un recién convertido. Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y subió los dedos deslizándolos por la piel para tocar también el pelo, rubio y corto, de su «hijo».

—¿No quieres saber primero cómo me llamo, quién soy, por qué y todo lo demás?

El joven arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Francis. Francis Bonnefoy.

—Francés —El tono de desprecio de la voz del neófito hizo reír a su «padre»—. ¿Qué me has hecho, Bonnefoy? —preguntó de nuevo, más agrio y tenso.

Francis conformó una expresión suave y tierna y se inclinó de nuevo para besar la frente tibia del muchacho. Aquel fue un gesto paternal, íntimo y cariñoso y quizá fue la sangre que había bebido de él, pero el neófito sintió cómo esa poca sangre simulaba una sensación de calor acogedora que le hormigueó por todo el cuerpo. No bastó para calmarlo, el ardor de la garganta le estaba matando y lo único que quería era apagar ese fuego infernal que tenía dentro.

Francis abrazó al joven vampiro contra sí y caminó despacio hasta que dio con la espalda contra la pared. Allí se dejó caer. El neófito inspiró hondo y gruñó. Su pequeña parte humana todavía consciente luchaba contra el deseo de beber, apagar la quemazón. Sin embargo el instinto de supervivencia, la sed y la maldición salvaje del vampirismo pesaron más. Francis se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su cuello terso y apetecible, y parte de su pecho inmaculado. El muchacho no pudo resistirse ante la imagen mental de la sangre que de repente irrumpió en su cabeza y mordió sin contemplaciones. Subió los dedos de su otra mano por el pecho de Francis, entre los pliegues de la camisa, y los enredó en su pelo. Francis sintió un extraño latigazo de placer en cuanto empezó a succionar con fuerza.

—Eso es, mi niño —musitó y apretó uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura del neófito—. Eso es, bebe, bebe de mí.

El chico obedeció de forma involuntaria. Dio tragos largos y se recreó en su sabor, en el olor, la textura... Al poco rato Francis hizo una mueca desagradable y le apartó con brusquedad. El neófito tenía toda la boca y las mejillas ensangrentadas. Le enseñó los dientes, iracundo, y exigió:

—¡Quiero más!

—No.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—Porque si me matas no tendrás a nadie para que te cuide, y no querrás morir quemado al sol, ¿verdad?

El joven arrugó el entrecejo, demasiado abundante para el gusto del vampiro francés, y siseó algo incomprensible intentando acercarse a la sangre. Por supuesto, Francis le sujetó bien para evitar que lo hiciera.

—La sed se te pasará pronto, no te preocupes —aseguró.

—Hijo de puta.

—Sí, bueno, es un trabajo igual de digno que los demás, ¿no te parece? ¡Y hace feliz a mucha gente! —Francis rió—. ¿Seguro que no quieres preguntar más cosas?

La respuesta ni se hizo esperar.

—No.

—Tú mismo.

Con un movimiento rudo, Francis lanzó al neófito hacia el otro lado del túnel. Su hubiera sido humano habría chocado contra la pared y caído al suelo como un trapo, pero de forma instintiva logró ponerse de pie tras el golpe, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Francis asintiera con aprobación. El muchacho jadeó y observó con rencor cómo se ponía de pie.

—Yo no te recomendaría huir: eres un vampiro recién renacido y a todos los efectos dependes de mí por mucho, mucho tiempo. —Francis realizó una grácil y burlona reverencia.

El joven vampiro entreabrió los labios, confuso, frustrado, rabioso. Notó el peso del vínculo de sangre, el lazo que le unía a esa criatura como si fuera su propio padre. Una sensación viscosa y fría le comprimió el estómago. Francis sonrió, casi imaginando a la perfección la amalgama de emociones fluyendo y confluyendo en la mente del neófito. Se acercó a él lo suficiente como para que su «hijo» retrocediera todavía más, hasta chocar con la pared del pasadizo. Francis extendió una mano y se la ofreció.

—Bienvenido al submundo, Arthur Kirkland.


	2. La tristeza de vivir

**Londres, 1940**

Los colmillos perforaron la piel y la carne del brazo y Arthur empezó a succionar la sangre como si no se hubiera alimentado en meses. El humano gritó, así que el vampiro apretó los dedos en torno a su garganta hasta que los chillidos se convirtieron en gorgoteos inconexos. No necesitó inmovilizar mucho más a su presa, esta se desmayó en poco tiempo.

Entonces aullaron las alarmas.

—Joder. —Arthur gruñó.

Dejó de beber a regañadientes y levantó la cabeza. A lo lejos oyó el rugido de los motores de los aviones. Todavía no habían alcanzado Londres, pero lo harían pronto. Tenía que ponerse a cubierto si no quería saltar por los aires.

Una de las cosas que más le disgustaba era no poder unirse al ejército. No tenía modo de justificar su absoluta indisposición para salir a la luz del sol. Alegar fotofobia sólo conseguiría que obtuviese un enorme y rojo «Rechazado» en su expediente. Pensar en que de no haber sido convertido, tendría cuarenta años reales y la posibilidad de alistarse, no le consolaba. Quizá no hubiera podido unirse a la RAF, pero sí al ejército de tierra al menos. ¡Ni siquiera podía contentarse con el cuerpo de voluntarios porque también operaban durante el día y hacían turnos rotatorios! Le habría gustado poder conducir una de esas ambulancias...

Arthur arrastró a su víctima agónica hacia el fondo del callejón. Siempre atacaba entre las sombras de los edificios, junto a calles poco transitadas a altas horas de la madrugada, por temor a que le vieran. No llegaba a comprender cómo todavía el ser humano no había descubierto indicios sobre la existencia de los vampiros, aunque sospechaba que tenía bastante que ver con lo poco crédula que era la sociedad en general. Si aparecía un cadáver desangrado, no lo achacaban a un vampiro por más obvio que pudiera ser, porque antes consideraban asesinos en serie, un perro con la rabia o suicidios. Admitía que creer en criaturas sobrenaturales, de fantasía, era algo impensable porque el detalle de los mordiscos en el cuello era algo que la literatura había explotado en exceso y ya nadie era capaz de pensar en vampiros sin relacionarlo con las marcas de colmillos en la garganta.

La gente ni siquiera sabía que el cuello era el peor sitio del que chupar sangre.

La primera bomba cayó en el East End justo cuando Arthur remataba la cena y empezaba a correr hacia el Támesis. El estruendo de los escombros, los cristales y los chillidos de los humanos hizo que apretara los dientes con fuerza. Su figura se convirtió en un borrón. Pasó entre grupos de mujeres y niños que se dirigían hacia las bocas del metro, como una ráfaga de viento. La velocidad superior era una de las cosas que sí le gustaban de la maldición, lo admitía. Correr todo lo que quisiera, sin apenas cansarse. No llegaba al grado de poder hacerlo sobre el agua, pero si se esforzaba...

Al llegar al río no dudó en saltar y se zambulló justo cuando explotó la cuarta bomba. Incluso bajo el agua, el sonido rítmico de los antiaéreos le hizo rechinar los dientes.

«¿Dónde estaba el sumidero?».

El vampiro nadó a una velocidad extraordinaria hasta que encontró un desagüe por el que colarse. Remontó la corriente de las cloacas sin darle importancia a la porquería y la inmundicia y dio gracias por no necesitar respirar. Otra ventaja de estar no-muerto. Sobre él, todavía notaba las vibraciones y los temblores de la tierra.

El sistema de alcantarillado no resultaba ser un refugio totalmente seguro, no más que los subterráneos del metro, pero sí lo mejor que tenían. Vivir en una casa, aunque fuera ciudad adentro, no estaba exento de riesgos. Era mucho más sencillo mantener un nido bajo tierra durante una guerra, dejar morir el registro de su antigua vida a los ojos de los humanos, y emerger como nuevas personas cuando todo hubiera terminado.

Arthur se internó lo suficiente en las cloacas como para que el rugido de la _Luftwaffe_ terminara convirtiéndose en el gañido de un gatito. Nadó hasta el desagüe de un colector y saltó al canal inferior. Estaba en los niveles inferiores de la red, así que no se encontraría por casualidad con ningún humano. Caminó durante un trecho largo por el conducto lleno de agua sucia. Allí los olores eran siempre los mismos, de modo que le fue fácil encontrar el rastro del nido entre los efluvios.

El nido consistía en un hueco abierto en uno de los muros de un túnel sin salida. Un agujero muy grande, pero un agujero al fin y al cabo. Francis lo había excavado durante la crisis de los tempranos años treinta y desde entonces se había convertido en su refugio siempre que las cosas se ponían mal.

«Puede que estalle otra guerra, Arthur. Lo necesitaremos en algún momento, ya lo verás», le había dicho Francis, con la cara y la ropa cubierta de polvo de piedra y ladrillo. Arthur se había preguntando cuántas guerras había visto su creador como para estar tan seguro de que algo así les caería encima diez años después.

«Aunque tampoco sé cuánto lleva "vivo"», pensó al introducirse en el pasadizo que conducía al túnel sin salida.

Francis no salía de la guarida para nada, ni siquiera para alimentarse. Decía que no lo necesitaba, que le bastaba con los pocos tragos que Arthur le dejara tomar de sí mismo. Que era suficiente con un vampiro sediento todas las noches en Londres. Arthur sospechaba que aquel no era el verdadero motivo, pero le daba igual. Prefería el poder cazar solo a cuando era un neófito fuera de control que no podía contentarse con una víctima por noche. Prefería mil veces más sus pocos años de independencia nocturna. Prefería que Francis confiara en él.

—Arthur.

Al atravesar el umbral oculto tras una espesa cortina de capas y capas de tela sucia, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Francis.

—Estoy bien —gruñó.

Se apartó antes de que su «padre» soltara una larga charla sobre su seguridad.

—He sentido las explosiones. —Francis exhaló un suspiro de alivio, inspiró hondo... y arrugó el entrecejo—. ¿Has vuelto a beber alcohol?

Arthur chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió al destartalado sofá del fondo de la estancia, pegado a la pared de piedra lijada. No tenían muchos más enseres, aparte de un montón de libros, apilados en torres diseminadas a lo largo de las paredes, y unas cuantas alfombras y almohadas a las que se les salía el relleno.

Francis siguió sus pasos mientras su preocupación se transformaba en enfado. Arthur se dejó caer de forma pesada en el sofá.

—Mierda, Francis, deja de mirarme así.

A pesar de que estaban a oscuras, ambos podían verse perfectamente y el ceño fruncido de Francis no resultabaagradable de ver, no por una cuestión estética si no más bien por una _emocional_. Arthur sintió su disgusto a través del vínculo de sangre y una sensación amarga y desagradable le trepó por la garganta. Francis se plantó delante de él con los brazos cruzados y demandó una explicación:

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no se bebe de los borrachos?

—No lo sé, ¿cuarenta?

—¡Seis mil quinientas cuarenta!

—¿Las has contado?

—Hablo en serio, Arthur.

Arthur vio entonces los dientes de Francis, mucho más grandes de lo que solían ser.

«Mala señal», pensó el joven. Cuando a un vampiro se le «extendían» los colmillos, significaba que estaba muy cachondo, tenía mucha sed o que te podía arrancar la cabeza con una mano si se le antojaba. Consideraba improbable la primera opción, de modo que quiso quedarse con la segunda porque Francis no llegaría al extremo de la tercera. Sin embargo, la visión bastó para que se encogiera en el sitio.

—Vale. —Bufó—. Lo siento, ¿vale?

—Oh, no lo sientes, no de verdad —siseó Francis, irritado. Se sentó junto a Arthur, todavía cruzado de brazos—. No bebías cuando eras humano, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—Venga ya, Francis, chuparle la sangre a un borracho no es lo mismo que echar un trago en un bar.

—No, no es lo mismo, es cierto. Cuando echas un trago en un bar tienes la posibilidad de comer algo para llenar el estómago. En cambio, cuando te bebes la sangre de alguien ebrio es lo único que tendrás, el alcohol en la sangre atontará tus sentidos, tu equilibrio, tu percepción, todo. Eso te pone en peligro.

—No ha sido para tanto —musitó Arthur.

—¿No? ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en encontrar la entrada al subterráneo?

Arthur maldijo entre dientes.

—No ha sido para tanto —repitió.

—Bien, vale. —Francis conformó una expresión adusta, aunque al segundo se transformó en una triste—. Estaba muy preocupado.

Arthur giró despacio la cabeza y le miró sin decir nada. No era la primera vez que discutían. Desde la primera noche lo habían hecho, algunas veces mucho más que otras, aunque nunca en serio. Jamás hasta el punto de llegar a las manos. Sabía gracias al vínculo de sangre que Francis se enfadaba con él porque tenía miedo de que una noche saliera y no volviera, que le asustaba quedarse solo. A lo largo deltiempo había ido sonsacando respuestas a preguntas que en el primer año no había querido formular, pero jamás había logrado averiguar la causa de ese terror.

«Se enfada por tonterías, igual que yo».

—¿Sabes por qué cazo a borrachos? —preguntó en voz baja.

A su lado, Francis suspiró resignado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quieren vivir.

«Porque lo han perdido todo y quieren ahogarse en whisky barato».

—Qué tierno. —Francis sonrió—. Por eso te convertí.

—¿En serio?

Francis mantuvo la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, en la oscuridad. Su respiración era tan débil que un humano no habría podido notarla.

—Cuando te hagas mayor, Arthur —dijo, con un tono de voz serio y nostálgico—, tengas más de quinientos años y lleves solo unos trescientos, querrás estar con alguien todo el tiempo que puedas.

—¿Tienes quinientos años?

—_Más_ de quinientos. Eso es mucho tiempo. Los vampiros sufrimos la soledad mucho más que un ser humano.

—La inmortalidad.

—Eso es. La soledad a lo largo de una existencia eterna puede volverte loco. ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando un vampiro se vuelve loco?

—No. —Arthur negó y frunció levemente el ceño—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Te conviertes en un _monstruo_.

Un _monstruo_. ¿Cómo debía ser un _monstruo_ para los propios monstruos?

Arthur observó el perfil de Francis. Un recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás emergió de entre la maraña de pensamientos de Francis y se coló en la mente Arthur. Se vio a sí mismo, moribundo, aspiró su propio olor enfermizo y oyó la voz...

«Te necesito».

Arthur parpadeó varias veces demasiado rápido y sacudió la cabeza.

—Estabas desesperado —murmuró.

Francis asintió despacio antes de mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes por qué te convertí, por qué no elegí a cualquier otro?

—¿Porque crees que soy tierno?

—En parte. —Francis alargó una mano y lo atrajo empujando su nuca. Apoyó la frente en la de él y cerró los ojos. Arthur volvió a sentir hilos e hilos infinitos de recuerdos acariciándole la mente como si fueran tentáculos—. Y en parte porque tú tampoco querías seguir viviendo.

Arthur arrugó el entrecejo contra el ceño suave y relajado de Francis.

—No quiero recordar eso.

—Está bien, no iba a obligarte a recordar nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras. Nunca me lo has llegado a preguntar.

—No me interesaba saberlo.

—¿Te sigues avergonzando de tu vida humana?

—Francis, _no_.

Era un «no» seco y contundente, un: «No sigas por ahí». Francis comprendió que debía dejarlo estar y le soltó con suavidad. Arthur se apartó con un bufido ufano.

—Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de mi cena? —preguntó Francis.

—Ah, ¿vas a arriesgarte a que se te atonten los sentidos con el alcohol?

—No te hagas el gracioso.

Arthur curvó una media sonrisa. A ojos de cualquiera habría sido uno de tantos otros operarios de fábrica, con sus pantalones remendados, las botas sucias, la camisa amarillenta y los tirantes viejos. Se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó sobre las alfombras. Luego se desabrochó los botones del puño de la camisa. Se sentó de lado y se remangó hasta el codo. Francis se giró un poco hacia él y tomó su brazo. Se llevó la muñeca a los labios.

Mordió.

La sangre manó, fluida, pero más espesa que la de un humano. Arthur exhaló un suspiro. Un escalofrío de gusto le recorría la espalda y le hacía temblar. El flujo del vínculo se intensificó y sintió la necesidad de beber de él. Las primeras veces se había horrorizado, las segundas no tanto, y las terceras... Casi estaba a punto de pedírselo cuando Francis terminó con su par de tragos reglamentarios y se apartó.

—Parece que aquel pobre diablo no estaba tan borracho como pensaba —dijo, dejando la mano de Arthur sobre su regazo.

Arthur contempló la sangre que manchaba los labios de Francis. Unas pocas gotas resbalaban por su barbilla y trazabansurcos rojos. Incluso en aquella oscuridad distinguía el color como si fueran luces de neón. Quizá no era tan descontrolado como al principio, pero la visión de la sangre, su olor, imaginar su sabor eran cosas que le atraían de forma irremediable. Incluso si se había alimentado hacía una hora, todavía era demasiado joven como para no sentir sed si volvía a oler sangre. La sensación de gusto que le daba cuando Francis bebía de él tampoco se había ido y, con un alarde atrevido, se incorporó sobre las rodillas.

—¿Arthur? —Francis arqueó las cejas.

Arthur se inclinó sobre él y le lamió los labios. El viejo sabor del whisky en la sangre de aquel tipo volvió a acariciarle la lengua y suspiró sin darse cuenta. Arthur no podía comer ni beber nada que no fuera sangre sin que le supiera la boca a cenizas, pero si el sabor estaba dentro de la propia sangre podía degustarlo, todas las veces que quisiera. El whisky se había mezclado con el sabor de Francis. Eso le gustó todavía más.

Francis gruñó desde lo más hondo del pecho y lo empujó. Él le miró como si le hubiera quitado la comida y sintió cómo un cúmulo de ira ciega estallaba en su pecho. Empezó a rugir. Francis se le echó encima.

—No se te ocurra protestar, jovencito. —Sujetó sus brazos con fuerza y se relamió los labios. La herida se cerró enseguida—. Si tanta sed tienes no te bebas sólo a un humano por noche.

—No es por la sed —refunfuñó—. Quería otra cosa.

—¿El qué, si se puede saber?

Giró la cabeza para evitar verle. En su cara se dibujó una expresión un poco avergonzada porque estaba seguro de que Francis andaba especulando en silencio.

—Quería beber de ti.

—No tiene sentido que seas tú el que beba de mí si soy yo el que no sale a cazar, ¿sabes?

—No, quería beber de ti mientras tú bebías de mí.

Francis le observó mucho más reflexivo entonces y su gesto duro se suavizó de forma gradual.

—Eso es algo serio, ¿sabes lo que significa?

—No.

—Es como tener sexo.

—Ah...

—¿Te interesa hacer eso conmigo aun así?

El tono de Francis no dejaba de ser severo, pero se había dulcificado. Arthur tragó saliva. Sopesó la idea. Le gustaba la sensación de placer que le latigueaba cuando le chupaba la sangre, era muy parecida a cuando alguien te la... Entornó los ojos. Los pocos rastrojos de sabor que le quedaban en la lengua y el paladar tiraron más de él que cualquier otra cosa.

—Quiero probarlo, sí.

Francis suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Soltó a Arthur y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

—¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Arthur.

—Ven aquí. —Francis se dio una palmadita en la rodilla.

Arthur arrugó un poco la nariz, pero obedeció y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo. Francis le apegó a él y se acomodó contra el mullido respaldo del sofá.

—¿Quieres el cuello o el brazo? —preguntó.

—¿Eh?

—Uno de los dos tiene que morder el cuello, el otro el brazo o la muñeca, lo que más te guste.

—No lo sé, ¿qué sueles escoger tú?

Francis besó la piel de la muñeca y acarició las cicatrices con la lengua.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago. Solía preferir el cuello, aunque...

—¿Aunque... ? —Arthur levantó una ceja.

—Creo que por ser la primera vez, voy a dejarte a ti ese honor.

Como la noche de la conversión, Francis se abrió la camisa hasta medio pecho y echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Arthur acarició la piel con la nariz antes de morder. Lo hizo más despacio que aquella noche, de forma más calculada,sin dejarse arrastrar por el instinto. Francis emitió un quejido. Experimentó deleite en cuanto empezó a succionar, como un azote. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo libre, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, clavó sus dientes en el brazo y tragó. La poca sangre que le quedaba a Francis pasó al cuerpo de Arthur. Se habría consumido y deteriorado en minutos si no estuviera bebiendo de él.

Arthur jadeó y, como en sus recuerdos, enredó los dedos en el pelo de Francis. Lamió la garganta sin despegar los labios de la carne y se apretó contra él. Era esa sensación lo que había buscado, ese calambrazo caliente y húmedo más fuerte que el que te golpeaba cuando bebías de los humanos. Eso era lo que quería, llenarse de...

«Me gusta».

«Lo sé».

Lo sé.

_Lo sé._

—Te oigo pensar —gimió Arthur.

Lo sintió sonreír.

—Y también se te ha levantado.

—_Ah..._

—Oh, sí.

—Pensaba que... —Arthur volvió a gemir con un gruñido entrecortado—. Pensaba que los vampiros no podíamos... Estamos muertos, ¿no? No hay presión...

—Oh, querido... —Francis soltó despacio el brazo de Arthur, sujetó sus caderas y le movió. Su miembro medio endurecido rozó el de Arthur, que sintió una casi olvidada nube de vapor caliente en el vientre—. Con la sangre suficiente podemos simular cualquier cosa.

Arthur boqueó al imaginarlo.

—Sal mañana conmigo —murmuró.

—¿Hm?

Rodeó el cuello de Francis con los brazos y se acercó.

—Sal mañana conmigo, cacemos juntos, como antes.

—No sería como antes. —Francis entornó los ojos, con gusto.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... ¿Lo quieres tú también?

Arthur soltó un pequeño resoplido. Le mordisqueó la carne blanda bajo la barbilla, sin clara intención de morder de verdad.

—¿Quería que me convirtieras? —preguntó Arthur.

—Te ha excitado el intercambio. Mañana se te habrá pasado y no querrás que vaya.

—¿Apostamos algo?

Francis emitió un gemido, mezcla de gusto y frustración. Ese tono de voz osado y pícaro le resultó peligroso, delirante y peligroso. Subió las manos por su cuerpo, acarició los costados, pasó los dedos por las costillas y el pecho y llegó a su cuello. Tenía la piel tibia.

—Te apuesto el siguiente turno para poder morder la garganta —dictaminó.

Le besó con un pequeño chupeteo travieso. Arthur siseó, pero se lo devolvió y le metió la lengua en la boca. Sonrió al separarse.

—Hecho.

Fue entonces cuando Francis volvió a fijarse en sus colmillos.

Se habían hecho más grandes que antes.


End file.
